


Іншы бок нябёсаў

by Luftwaffle_1893



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: беларуская
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luftwaffle_1893/pseuds/Luftwaffle_1893
Summary: Мінск, нашы дні. Карына Корбут – маладая мастачка. З нядаўніх пор яна захоплена малюе толькі аднаго персанажа - нямецкага лётчыка-аса пачала 20 стагоддзя. Незразумела, у чым прычына такой фіксацыі. Раптоўнае падарожжа ў Франкфурт стае ўзрушэннем ды адкрыццём, бо аказваецца, што яе герой – зусім не выдуманы чалавек. Зараз відавочна, што жыццё Карыны ніколі не стане ранейшым, і што на яе долю выпадзе нямала выпрабаванняў і містычных, цёмных прыгод...
Kudos: 1





	1. Пралог

Ён спяшаўся.

Дрэвы, траву, пікі загароды і сукно мундзіра ахутваў туман, і гушчыня яго была вельмі на руку.

Дыханне змешвалася з вадзяной імглой, пакуль ён у нецярпенні вадзіў пальцамі па сталёвых прутах. Ад дотыкаў падушачак скочваліся халоднымі слязьмі буйныя кроплі.

Ён насцярожана павярнуўся - нікога.

Так. Добра. Дзякуй Богу.

З імгі паказаўся родны сілуэт - доўгі, тонкі, напружаны, як у лані.

Фасонам сукенка нагадвала тыя, што ёй так падабаліся пры жыцці. Але ўсё адно адчувалася: яна цяпер належыць іншаму свету, дзе людзі выглядаюць і апранаюцца інакш.

Дзяўчына таксама трывожна азіралася, падбягаючы бліжэй. Быццам хтосьці мог арыштаваць яе, хоць ззаду нікога не было і быць не магло, толькі ў яго маглі здарыцца непрыемнасці з вартай.

\- Герман!..

\- Карын...

Яна прыхілілася да самай агароджы. Іх пальцы спляліся, і хацелася б сказаць, што кожны раз гэта было радасна - але куды мацней адчуваўся боль і туга. Нават незразумела было, хто з іх ў большай ступені вязень.

\- Табе не варта было сюды прыходзіць! У цябе ж ёсць ужо цэлых дзве вымовы! Што, калі даведаюцца, што ты зноў не паслухаўся?

Яе дыханне па-птушынаму збівалася.

\- Па-першае, не даведаюцца, мая схема адпрацаваная. Памежны патруль з'явіцца тут не раней, чым праз чвэрць гадзіны. А калі мяне і сцапаюць - пляваць! Хай робяць што заўгодна. Дзеля сустрэчы з табой я на ўсё гатовы.

Ён спрабаваў надаць голасу спакойную ўпэўненасць, але ўсё роўна сарваўся на пратэстны, упарты тон. І яна толькі сумна паківала галавой:

\- Ды так, піетэтам перад уладай ты ніколі не адрозніваўся. Але тое была ўлада зямная, а тут - вечная! Я баюся... Як бы ты не нашкодзіў сабе. І... я не хачу быць таму прычынай. Я і так...

Яна запнулася.

\- Я і так стала прычынай тваёй смерці.

У яго вачах мільгануў боль, але ўслед за гэтым - жорсткасьць.

\- Нават не гавары так. Каханне не злачынства, а жаданне быць разам - натуральна! Бяда толькі ў тым, што мясцовыя чыноўнікі гэтага не разумеюць.

Яна цяжка, хваравіта ўздыхнула і сцяла губу.

\- У іх свая логіка, але па мне - ненармальная! Разлучыць нас пасля смерці?! Мяне пакінуць тут, а табе адразу ж прызначыць новае ўвасабленне і адправіць у новае жыццё? Так, Нябесны Трыбунал накіраваў мяне ў Рай, і што? Без цябе гэта проста пусты гук! Здзек! Мясціна спакою - ды як жа, хутчэй, мясціна вечнай пакуты!

Ён сціснуў сталёвыя пруты да мёртвай беласці костак. І быццам неахвотна адпусціў, сказаўшы:

\- Цябе хоць забыццё ратуе...

Яна так і ўспыхнула, і пакутліва звяла бровы:

\- Нічога і не ратуе! Так, я жыву і нешта ўвесь час раблю... Так, не пакутую пастаянна, таму што ўсё забываю пры абуджэнні. Але тым горш кожны раз, як я вяртаюся сюды і бачу цябе! Я адчуваю сябе ледзь не здрадніцай...

\- Ну што ты!

\- ...таму што быццам прамяняла цябе на любату зямнога жыцця, - упарта скончыла яна і з сумам ўсклікнула: - Як жа мне цяпер хочацца папросту не прачнуцца. Або зрабіць з сабой нешта, калі зноў прыйду ў свет людзей...

\- Нават не думай!

\- Так. Я ведаю, што наклічу на цябе небяспеку. Скланенне да суіцыду, з усімі вынікаючымі. Я нават здзіўляюся, што мяне, мяне ніхто не крануў і не прыцягнуў мяне па гэтым артыкуле тады, калі ты апынуўся за Рысай!

\- Годзе ўжо! Ты мяне ні да чаго адкрыта не заклікала. Я ўсё вырашыў сам. Але прамой сувязі няма! Загінуць у баі і застрэліцца - гэта розныя рэчы. Ды што казаць?! Трэба рабіць! Таму што далей так працягвацца не можа.

\- Але што рабіць?!

Яе ўскрык калыхнуў золкае паветра.

\- Бегчы, - змрочна заявіў ён.

Зноў трымаючыся за пруты, ён нагадваў не жыхара райскай мясціны, а ваеннапалоннага.

\- Але як? Як ты сабраўся гэта рабіць?

\- Усё роўна, мілая. Пра гэта я сам падумаю, і спосаб знайду. Любыя павінны быць разам, на зямлі або ў Вечнасці, а тым болей муж ды жонка.

\- Але, хіба, я магу дапамагчы хоць нечым?

Усклікнуўшы, яна тут жа панікла. І на няшчасным твары так і чыталася думка: «Але як жа мала ад мяне залежыць...». Ён глыбока ўздыхнуў:

\- Ты толькі не катуй сябе. Жыві пакуль, як жывеш. Галоўнае - чакай. І пастарайся памятаць. І... ідзі па знаках. Прыслухоўвайся. Ты пачуеш, як я клічу цябе.

\- Абавязкова, - прашаптала яна і, таксама узяўшыся за пруты, пацягнулася праз краты.

Развітальны пацалунак выйшаў халодным і вадзяністым, як сам туман. Яго густ аддаваў металам.

\- Ох. Ну ўсё, мне пара. Не забывай пра знакі!

Махнуўшы на развітанне рукой, ён нырнуў у туман і пабег, прыгнуўшыся: у Іншым свеце яго рост працягваў быць прыкметным і таму нязручным. Асабліва калі хаваешся ад памежнікаў.

Яна знайшла ў сабе сілы ўсміхнуцца і расправіла плечы. І, ідучы прэч ад чорнай агароджы з пікамі, пераконвала сабе: няхай яна шмат чаго не ўспомніць, абудзіўшыся ад сну, затое шмат што адчуе. І з гэтага моманту будзе уважлівай, як ніколі.


	2. Прадчуванне

Ліхтары яшчэ не запаліліся, але змрок ужо апускаўся на горад. Крэмавае стала шэрым. Цені леглі глыбей.

Манеўруючы ў натоўпе, Карына ляцела па шумнай, бруднаватай Кайзерштрасэ, што вяла ад вакзала. Цёмна-русае карэ растрапана, свабоднае простае паліто расшпілена: нягледзячы на сакавік, ёй было нязвыкла горача. Раз-пораз яна рэзка спынялася, выхоплівала тэлефон, як пісталет з кабуры, і рабіла фота. Празрыста-шэрыя вочы былі накіраваны кудысьці ўдалячынь, маленькі рот сціснуты. Здавалася, паветра вакол яе зараз заіскрыць ад напругі. 

А яна нарастала ўжо болей за тыдзень.

...У той дзень падчас перапынку на абед патэлефанавала Ганна. Слова за слова, і Карына расказала ёй пра раптоўную прапанову - і падзялілася такімі ж раптоўнымі сумневамі.

\- Нават не ведаю...

\- Ну што значыць «не ведаю».

Голас у слухаўцы гучаў мерна і павучальна - пытальнікі ператвараліся ў кропкі. 

\- Гэта ж такое сур'ёзнае мерапрыемства. Хоць і праводзіцца ўпершыню. І ты не маленькая, сама павінна разумець: гэта магчымасць добра сябе паставіць. Колькі ты ўжо працуеш, пяты месяц? Ну дык пара. Няхай бачаць, што ты каштоўны кадр: не проста дзяўчынка з малюначкамі, але і з выдатнай нямецкай мовай.

Карына глыбока ўздыхнула, адвярнуўшыся ад дынаміка. Яна, здавалася, прывыкла да настаўніцкага тону старэйшай сястры. Грэблівыя адносіны родных да сваёй прафесіі таксама імкнулася ігнараваць – прытым імкнулася штосілы. Але зараз нервавалася.

Хоць усё-ткі стрымалася.

\- Ань, я сваёй нямецай гады чатыры актыўна не карыстаюся. Сумняюся, што яе можна назваць выдатнай.

\- Гэта ты дарма, - адрэзала Ганна, - не прыбядняйся! Вось апынешся ў асяроддзі, і справа пойдзе. Рэзкае пагружэнне, узрушэнне, стрэс – усё гэта ідзе на карысць і імгнена вяртае памяць. Увогуле, я дзіўлюся тваім ваганням. Гэта ж Германія! – У яе тоне загучала дрэнна ўтоеная зайздрасць. – Хоць вырвешся ў іншы свет. Я за цябе нарэшце рада: сталая кантора, зарплата – дарэчы, я спадзяюся, табе дадуць за камандзіроўку прэмію?

\- Не ведаю, - мармытнула Карына.

У роце перасохла, сэрца трапяталася.

\- Божа, ізноў «не ведаю». Жывеш, як на воблаку. Ды як бы там ні было, што тут ведаць? Згаджайся. Гэта твой шанец.

За кароткім, іскрыстым словам хавалася нешта большае, чым адрозненне і ўзнагарода. Прытым настолькі большае, што рабілася нават трошкі вусцішна. 

Нешта – але што?.. 

Такое прадчуванне быццам бы клічуць «інтуіцыя». Але які ў ім сэнс, калі яно нясе не інфармацыю, а толькі цёмную трывогу?

\- О, Корбут! Вельмі дарэчы!

Карына адняла слухаўку ад вуха і рэзка націснула адбой. Намдырэктара, Круковіч, вяртаўся з перакуру і крочыў па калідоры ў яе бок. Ён падышоў і патрабавальна запытаўся:

\- Так што, вы падумалі?

\- Андрэй Валер’евіч, вы ж самі казалі, што гэта прапанова, ад якой я не змагу адмовіцца, - усміхнулася яна. – Так што тут думаць?

Намеснік ухвальна бліснуў моднымі акуляркамі і хруснуў косткамі пальцаў.

\- Вось гэта, я разумею, настрой. Ну давайце, афармляйце загад!

У гэты момант яна выдыхнула і зразумела, што робіць важны крок. Толькі б ведаць, чаму ён важны і куды вядзе. Але не можа ж яе трэсці зусім без прычыны? 

Увогуле, усё пачалося раніцай: намдырэктара выклікаў яе да сябе – «Неадкладна!». Гэта здалося дзіўнаватым. Але Карына не жадала губляцца ў здагадках і прыйшла без лішніх пытанняў.

Круковіч паходжваў па кабінеце, ёй таксама сесці не прапанаваў. Спыніўшыся, ён заклапочана забарабаніў пальцамі па стале і пачаў без вітання:

\- Так, Корбут! Выведка данесла, што хоць вы ў нас і дызайнерка, але ў вас яшчэ чырвоны дыплом лігнвіста, мовы – ангельская-нямецкая.

\- Трэцяя шведская, - на аўтамаце дадала яна.

\- Ну, гэта ўжо лішняе, - паблажліва прамовіў Круковіч і абвясціў: - Выстава ілюстрацыі і дызайну ў Франкфурце пад канец наступнага тыдня. Нам тэрмінова патрэбны перакладчык. 

\- Але хіба Аксана не...

Начальнік толькі скрывіўся:

\- Ой, гэтая Бяляўская! Яе ў шпіталь са страсеннем павезлі. Вось цяпер, калі яна са сваёй Курасоўшчыны на працу ехала. Знайшла, блін, час на матацыкле ганяць, не, каб на транспарце, як нармальныя людзі! – Ён падняў сухую далонь, папярэджваючы роспыты, і падвёў: - Стан быццам ніштаваты, але яе мазгамі мы скарыстацца не зможам. Тэарэтычна, мы маглі б запрасіць перакладчыка з бюро, з боку...

Карына нават уяўна не хмыкнула таму, як ён скрывіўся зноў (ох ужо гэта вечнае і паўсюднае жаданне сэканоміць). 

Заміж іроніі накрыў жахавіты экстаз на дзве секунды.

Пры адной назве горада сэрца падскокнула і люта пагнала кроў – яна стукнула ў галаву да звону ў вушах. 

Нешта ўсярэдзіне абарвалася. 

У вачах пацямнела. Карына зажмурылася, ледзь пахіснулася – але, сціснуўшы кулакі, расплюшчыла вочы.

Глянцаваны белы кабінет, халодны водбліск танаваных вокнаў, безаблічныя расліны ў геаметрычных кадках – усё тое ж. Намдырэктара нічога не заўважыў: якраз утыкнуўся ў свой айфон. Адарваўшыся ад экрана, зірнуў наўзверх ачкоў:

\- Неяк вы збянтэжана паглядаеце. Нейкія праблемы? Так, шэнген у вас ёсць?

Пераводзячы дух, Карына як мага раўней прагаварыла:

\- Строга кажучы, пакуль што няма. Я нядаўна падала паперы. Трэба патэлефанаваць у амбасаду і ўдакладніць: будзе гатова да тэрміну, не будзе?

\- Удакладняйце! І паведаміце мне пасля абеду.

Карына счакала, злёгку пачырванеўшы.

\- Яшчэ нейкія пытанні?

\- Кхм... Андрэй Валер’евіч, а чаму не Храмцова? Яна таксама з нямецкай.

\- Ну-у, - працягнуў Круковіч не то спагадна, не то па-змоўніцку. – Гэта ж усё-такі выстава, - з націскам прамовіў ён, - праца на стэндзе, з патэнцыйнымі кліентамі, гэта ўражанне. Наколькі важны візуальны бок – гэта не мне вам тлумачыць.

Карына ўспомніла яго крытычны пагляд на ўваходзе ў кабінет. Бегла прасканаваўшы яе вачамі, Круковіч як быццам выставіў бал і чыркануў галачку ва ўяўнай графе – прагрэсіўная грамадскасць магла б абурыцца. Але са свайго пункту погляду ён меў рацыю, а для Карыны ўсё складалася добра.

Нават занадта добра. Чаму яна і перапытала наконт Храмцовай (якая потым сыдзе ядам з-за гэтай камандзіроўкі): «А гэта дакладна адбываецца са мной?».

Не, яна не баялася зайздрасці, таму што адпачатку вырашыла трымацца за гэта месца і давесці, што яна годны спец, і ніякія падкопы старажылаў ёй не страшныя.

Не, яна не баялася нямецкаё. Усё, што казала сястра – універсітэцкая выкладчыца – было справядліва. Ды Карына і сама гэта ведала па ўласным досведзе.

Не, яна не баялася лётаць. Наадварот, ёй падабаліся самалёты і ўсё, з імі злучанае. І яна нават ведала пра іх трошкі болей, чым сярэдняя дзяўчына – хоць галоўным чынам любіла проста саму эстэтыку і рамантыку палётаў.

Не, яна не баялася не паспець з візай – дакументы падаваліся больш за тыдзень таму. 

А яшчэ з камандзіроўкай з'яўлялася добрая нагода заткнуць рот Пашы. Што паробіш, Еўропу ён не любіў і лічыў шэнгенскую візу бескарыснай прыхамаццю.

Увогуле, гэтыя шэсцьдзесят еўра ён Карыне не выдаваў. Але гэта не перашкодзіла пералічыць іх на фарбу і шпаклёўку і пачаць бухцець. Прытым што зарплата айцішніка і Карыніна сціпласць не давалі нагоды, а да рамонту ён збіраўся прыступіць ну вось ужо гады два. Два з іх трохгадовага супольнага жыцця.

Чым даўжэй яно працягвалася, тым болей вылазіла супярэчнасцяў. Хаця нейкія з іх існавалі з самага пачатку, хай і спускаліся на тармазах. Прыкладам, без падарожжаў Карына маркоцілася. Калі Паша адказваў на яе неўразумелае пытанне, а як жа ён так спакойна жыве дамаседам, то яго пацісканні плячамі: «Ды неяк лянота...» - здаваліся ёй папросту блюзнерскімі. Хаця на Пашаў гонар, у водпуск яны ўсё-такі выбіраліся - пару разоў у год, звычайна ў нейкія спякотныя краіны. У гэтых падарожжах Карыне больш падабаліся непасрэдна пералёты.

А з гэтай камандзіроўкай расклад вымалёўваўся ідэальны. Вось толькі падспудная, невытлумачальная дрыготка нікуды не знікала. 

Але, ізноў жа, не – яна не баялася ўскладзеных абавязкаў. Досвед працы на выставах ужо быў. Карына баялася упусціць нейкі шанец, і зусім не той, пра які казала Ганна. Яна адчувала, што падарожжа стане пераломным, але ўсё залежыць ад яе чуласці, зоркасці і той жа самой – бадай яе ліха ўзяло – інтуіцыі. 

Наперадзе чакала нейкае адкрыццё. Так-так, ідзі блукаць, невядома што шукаць. Але гэта «невядома што» абяцала стаць нейкім тумблерам, перамкнуць жыццё ў іншы рэжым. 

У сапраўдны і правільны.

Чым далей, тым больш ахапляла непрыемнае пачуццё – і самае паршывае, што яно было знаёмым. Карыне здавалася, што яна пражывае нейкае фальшывае, не сваё жыццё. Яна з болем і крывёй навучылася метадычна, па кроплі выціскаць гэта адчуванне. Тым больш, у яе перад вачыма быў прыклад адной сяброўкі, якая гэтак і не вытрымала выпрабавання падобнымі перажываннямі, і скончылася ўсё вельмі жудасна. Але цяпер расчараванне прадралася і наплыло пякучым прылівам, і чым бліжэй да дня ад’езду, тым нясцерпней рабілася.

Першым рытуалам заспакаення сталі зборы. Потым Карына «пастанавіла», што з праходжаннем пашпартнага кантролю і мытні ў аэрапорце павінна стаць лягчэй, абавязкова стане. А калі службоўка адарвала карэньчык пасадкавага талона, ёй здалося, што ў гэтым таксама свой сімвалізм, і з пункцірна адстрочанай паперкай адрываецца і выкідваецца ўсё яе мінулае да цяперашняга моманту.

І не сказаць, каб ёй было вельмі шкада.


	3. Цёмныя вуліцы, цёмная памяць

Гадзіны з дзевяці да пяці былі нашпігаваны перамовамі, прэзентацыямі і беганінай у спробах паспець на чарговую сустрэчу – таму яны прамотваліся хутка і былі напоўнены сонным, дурманным бязладдзем. Знаходзячыся ў гушчы падзей, Карына не пражывала іх як нешта, што мае да яе прамое дачыненне. 

Яна быццам глядзела кіно пра гераіню, што была вельмі падобная да яе. Гэта дзяўчына вечна кудысьці спяшалася, з кімсьці размаўляла, засяроджана ссоўвала тонкія цёмныя бровы, робячы пазнакі ў штодзённіку. Яна, відаць, выклікала прыхільнасць: старамодна-правільнымі рысамі выцягнутага твару, слушнай гаворкай, прамой паставай, сур'ёзным і ўважлівым паглядам. 

Але гэта ўсё адно быў як быццам не яе пагляд, а чужы, сыграны. Халоднае святло лямпаў, разлітае пад велізарнымі скляпеннямі павільёна, стракатасць стэндаў, чужыя твары і касцюмы, свае ногі ў лодачках, што паспешліва ступалі па каляровым пакрыцці праходу – усё Карына бачыла выразна, але абыякава, нібы вачамі бяздарнай акторкі.

І толькі з наступам вечара, калі ўдзельнікі пачыналі згортвацца, і бурленне заціхала, яна ўва ўсіх сэнсах ачуньвала. Фокус вяртаўся і рабіўся суцэльным, і нарэшце можна было заняцца нечым сваім, запаветным.

Жылі ў гасцініцы непадалёк ад вакзала. Рабілі ўсё, як у піянерлагеры: цэнтралізавана снедалі, абмяркоўвалі праграму дня, разблытваліся ў сістэме мясцовага метро і праводзілі планёркі ў стэнда. Вярталіся спачатку таксама разам. Але між іншым начальства нікога не трымала – хіба ж мы звяры нейкія? А выдатныя мясціны горада, а шопінг? Бо камандзіроўка – гэта не толькі праца, вядомая рэч. 

Так што ўвечар па дарозе да гатэля дэлегацыя паволі рассейвалася, і гэта можна было ўдала скарыстаць. Але цікавілі Карыну зусім не сэлфі на фоне знака еўра і не «ангеботы» на вуліцы Цайль.

Хоць пабочны назіральнік не мог бы і выказаць здагадку, што ў яе за мэта ды інтарэс. Пачынаўся шлях нязменна на Кайзерштрасэ, але потым рабіўся непрадказальным. Карына то нырала ў натоўп турыстаў у людных месцах, то збочвала ў паўцёмныя апендыксы правулкаў з сыравата-алеістым смеццевым пахам. Яна ўскоквала ў ярка падсветленую скрынку трамвая, каб сысці праз тры прыпынкі і незнаёмымі кварталамі пакрочыць у кірунку, блізкім да зваротнага. У кавярнях выпівала кубак латэ і без затрымак ляцела далей. 

Гэтыя позныя блуканні здаваліся хаатычнымі. Але Карына прадзіралася праз начны горад, як праз хмарную імгу, не проста так, а напружана чакала ўказанняў нябачнага дыспетчара. Вось толькі эфір быў засмечаны ўрыўкамі музыкі, разнамоўнымі воклічамі, мешанінай чорных правалаў цемры і плямамі раскіданых агнёў. Сігнал не паступаў. 

Да дзвярэй нумара яна падцягвалася спустошанай.

\- Ізноў здароў, - прыглушана, злосна неслася з пакаёвага змроку. – І за часам сачыць ніяк, хіба? Нам заўтра ўставаць усё гэтак жа ў сем. У тым ліку мне, так. 

Суседка, калега з юрыдычнага аддзела, паглядала з красамоўным асуджэннем, хоць сама яшчэ з паўгадзіны таму рагатала з жартаў Круковіча за кубкам піва ў рэстаране на першым паверсе. А цяпер яна шыпела і раздражнёна «такала». Карына бясколерна і слухмяна прасіла прабачэння. Расчараваная адсутнасцю рэакцыі, суседка бурчала наастатку:

\- І што вы там да ночы робіце ў гэтым горадзе?

Ды калі б Карына сама ведала адказ на гэта пытанне...

Перад сном ногі гудзелі ад стомы, і імі асабліва адчувалася прахалода крухмальнай бялізны. Класціся даводзілася з нудой, якая быццам выцягвала з-за грудзіны струну, падчэпленую вострым гаплікам. Праз гэта Карына засынала павольна. Заставалася ўсё меней часу да ад'езду, і турбота нарастала.

Раніцай настрой аказваўся ніжэй сярэдняга. Таму была і іншая, нязменная прычына - з-за якой даводзілася пераступаць праз сябе, каб сабрацца і з’явіцца на стэнд. А там блок рассмоктваўся, але толькі часткова.

Карыну даводзіла да мурашак і дрыжыкаў «пліта» на экспазіцыі. Так яна абазвала кніжную вокладку, якую фірма чамусьці лічыла ўзорам сваёй працы і вяршыняй дызайну.

Нягледзячы на акварэльнае выкананне, яна душыла. Чаго каштаваў брудны, сінявата-бетонны фон. На ім бляклымі літарамі было выведзена: Алеся Стамброўская, «Горад М.». Але нічога гарадскога ў кампазіцыі нават не было. У цэнтры сядзела за сталом вадзяніста-малочная андрагінная істота, якую толькі ўмоўна можна было назваць дзяўчынай. Гэтая быццам-бы-дзяўчына рабіла ўражанне адурманенай: на шчоках ненатуральны румянец, а павекі млява апушчаны. Адной рукой яна захінала накінуты на плечы кіцель, які здаваўся несуразмерным і стаяў калом. Другой рукой - чапала шыю. Магчыма, растапыраныя пальцы і вострыя пазногці павінны былі паказваць сверб эратычнага толку ці іншы летуценны жэст. Але здавалася, што яна проста рассеяна ды бессаромна чухаецца.

У першы ж вечар падспудная агіда замацавалася, таму што набыла сувязь і форму. Карына ішла праз сквер каля хмарачоса Таўнустурм, і погляд зачапіўся за дзіўную парачку пад дрэвам.

Нязграбныя, гарбаватыя камарыныя фігуры, зямлістыя скура, размазаныя паставы. Яны сядзелі азадкамі ў выцертых джынсах проста на голай зямлі. Але ім было пляваць і на гэта, і на ўвесь астатні свет. На мінакоў, на курс еўра, на падаткі, на міграцыю. Як і на шпрыц, які валяецца побач, навідавоку.

Карына не стала дзівіцца, чаму гэтыя адшчапенцы такія адбітыя і чаму іх не арыштоўваюць. Перад ад'ездам яна ўжо паспела паглядзець выпуск «Арла і рэшкі», у якім якраз распавядалася пра горад Франкфурт: там гаварылася, што ў Нямеччыне наркаманы успрымаюцца не як мешанка злачынцаў і небяспечных мутантаў, а як хворыя людзі, таму іх шкада, і паліцыя нікога не кранае. Але адна справа перадача, а асабістае назіранне - іншае. Наогул, Карыне здаралася бачыць нецвярозых суб'ектаў, але такіх здыхлікаў - упершыню.

Яна адвярнулася і пайшла прэч. Перад вачыма стаяў жахлівы твар жанчыны, выстаўлены наперад, як на кійку. Пад цесна заплюшчанымі павекамі слепа шавяліліся выпуклыя вочныя яблыкі. Мокры рот быў бязвольна прыадкрыты. А нячышчанымі, згрызеныя дашчэнту пазногцямі жанчына раздзірала сабе ранку на адрузлай шыі.

І як пасля гэтага глядзець на праклятую вокладку?

Але ж нехта з калегаў назваў яе «жудасна стыльнай». Ну, ён у нейкім сэнсе меў рацыю наконт жудасці. Яна нагадвала модныя паліраваныя надмагіллі, дзе мерцвякі глядзяць з антрацытавай глыбіні - быццам намякаючы, што ў любое імгненне могуць пераадолець слізкі лядок паверхні. Таму вокладка і была абазвана «плітой».

Але каб яна адварочвала адно эстэтыкай ды іншымі асацыяцыямі!..

Са злашчаснай кнігай была звязана гісторыя для кагосьці каламутная, а для Карыны пакутлівая. Гісторыя, якая нагадвала барозны ад цвёрдага алоўка на рыхлай паперы: іх не прыбярэш, нават калі выцерці графіт.

І калі Карына адпраўлялася ў горад, кніга ўсё роўна маячыла на даляглядзе ўжо не цяжкім помнікам, а далёкай заводскай трубой з хімічнымі выкідамі. Чорныя думкі насіліся ў паветры разам з выхлапнымі газамі і мозглым ветрам ад ракі. Пластамі ліпкага павуціння асядалі на твар, на галаву, упаўзалі ў ноздры.

Карына была блізка знаёмая з аўтаркай, хоць іх жыцці праходзілі не ў цеснай звязцы, а як бы рознымі эшалонамі. Але прастора была адна і тая ж: уласна, горад М.

Мінск.

Карына вучылася ў лінгвістычным, Алеся на факультэце міжнародных адносін БДУ. Пазнаёміліся яны ў духмяна-яловы вечар на свяце Святой Люсіі, у Цэнтры шведскіх даследаванняў.

Адно толькі тое, што яны абедзве вывучалі настолькі рэдкую мову, ужо служыла нагодай для знаёмства.

Праўда, шакавала тое, як хутка Алеся, чырвоная ад глёгга, пераскочыла з паўночнай эстэтыкі на рунічную магію, а адтуль на тэму Анэнэрбэ. Яшчэ яна прыйшла тады ў чорным даламане і высокіх ботах. Але, як ні дзіўна, пры ўсім пры тым яна рабіла ўражанне чалавека адэкватнага. А яшчэ яна быццам бы з многімі тады віталася і балбатала, але, здавалася, усё роўна адчувала сябе адзінокай, ні з кім не звязанай - і з усіх сіл імкнулася гэта выправіць. Алеся нібы шукала кагосьці, каго зможа афіцыйна вызначыць як свайго сябра. Выбар упаў на Карыну.

Тая была не супраць. Стамброўская страсна захаплялася гісторыяй, з ёй было вельмі цікава і прыемна, пакуль у яе не здараліся прыступы самабічавання. Яны выглядалі страшнавата, бо было абсалютна незразумела, чым яе супакоіць, што сказаць і куды падзецца.

У такія моманты стваралася ўражанне, што Алеся і сама не ведае, куды дзявацца ў гэтым свеце.

У іх тандэме Карына малявала, Стамброўская пісала. Яны хадзілі па кавярнях, бадзяліся па горадзе, абмяркоўвалі новыя ідэі, шуканні. Здаецца, іх злучала свайго роду ўзаемная ўдзячнасць: яны абедзве разумелі, што такіх вось «тыповых творчых», як яны, дадзена стрываць далёка не кожнаму, і варта трымацца адна за адну.

Але затым у чаду выпускнога года шляхі непрыкметна разышліся.

Скончыўшы Менскі лінгвістычны, Карына задалася непазбежным пытаннем “ці ёсць жыццё пасля ВНУ”. У трэці раз атрымаўшы разліковы лісток, моўчкі сама сабе кіўнула: «Ясна». І, працуючы на прадпрыемстве ў бюро пратаколу, паралельна пачала вывучаць графічны дызайн і ілюстрацыю. Падзарабляла тады рэпетытарствам, нямецкімі і шведскімі перакладамі. Праўда, закралася насцярожанасць, калі яна не магла ўстаць з ложка без пацямнення ў вачах, а ў сумцы трывала атабарыліся таблеткі ад сэрца і бурштынавая кіслата.

Але вось падышлі да канца і новая вучоба, і адпрацоўка па размеркаванні. Карына спакойна развіталася з пратакольнай службай. Сябры дапамаглі з першымі халтурамі. Паступова яна ўцягнулася і стала атрымліваць за любімую справу даволі ніштаватыя грошы.

У Алесі складвалася па-іншаму.

Яна таксама была белым каўнерыкам на нейкім заводзе. Пасаду займала непрыкметную, зарплату атрымлівала такую ж. Але так сябе паводзіла і ставіла, быццам цяперашняе месца - гэта для яе нейкае непаразуменне. Максімум нягеглая прэлюдыя да нечага рэальна значнага. Напрыклад, да замежнай магістратуры - але ж Алеся толкам нічым не дзялілася і проста наракала, што яе «засунулі ў пыльны кут». А начальства наракала на яе адкрытую пасіўнасць. Само згадванне працы ў размовах прымушала яе ўскіпаць.

І Алеся з едкай ухмылкай паўтарала:

\- Я занадта дрэнна прыкідвацца, быццам мне цікава тое, што я раблю.

Кешкаючыся сярод паперак, яна далёка адлятала думкамі - балазе ціхі тванны застой дазваляў перакладаць з іспанскага гістарычныя манаграфіі і выдаваць шматлікія артыкулы па паліталогіі. Але галоўнае - пісаць кнігу. Яна была пачата яшчэ ў апошні год універа, а цяпер, нібы дрэва, абрастала новымі галінамі і лістотай.

Алеся выглядала чалавекам, запаветнае жаданне якога - збегчы. Але маральных і матэрыяльных сіл «валіць з гэтай краіны» ў яе не хапала. І яна збягала ў цыкл апавяданняў пра сталіцу.

Што ж гэта было? Сучасная проза? Не. Фэнтэзі? Таксама не. Алеся вызначала свой жанр як магічны рэалізм. Галоўным героем быў горад. Але на старонках жылі і смелыя разведчыкі, і чараўнікі, і гістарычныя асобы (якіх аўтарка чамусьці не называла па імёнах, але пазнавальна апісвала). Карыне гэта аказаалася надзіва блізка, і яна праліла бальзам на Алесіна сэрца за дапамогай некалькіх ілюстрацый.

А тая ўсё больш жыла і дыхала кнігай. Размаўляла толькі пра яе. Персанажаў называла сваімі дзецьмі, тады як уласных заводзіць не збіралася. Ды і наогул глядзела на мужчын з халадком. Госпадзе, ды якія там спатканні, што ў іх добрага, калі гэты час можна выдаткаваць для працы над тэкстам! Сваёй будзённай працай яна грэбавала ўсё болей. Так што ў выніку кантракт ёй падаўжаць не сталі.

\- Ну што, цяпер я Маркес! - ліха выскалялася Алеся.

Але з яе самалюбствам і патрэбай у мінімальным дабрабыце, каго яна спрабавала падмануць гэтай бравадай? Сябе – не атрымлівалася.

Цяпер яна была нават не засяроджаная, а проста павернутая на зборніку. Яна на поўным сур’ёзе называла гэтыя опусы «ключом», «парталам» і заяўляла, што гэта «місія» і справа ўсяго жыцця.

Выдацца – гэта з самага пачатку зрабілася ідэяй фікс.

Але тут усё пайшло не тое, каб дрэнна, але неяк крывавата. Яна ўкінула рукапіс у чатыры выдавецтвы, адно з іх адразу пагадзілася. Аднак - за свой кошт.

Абамлелую пісьменніцу спрабавалі суцешыць: а паспрабуйце краўдфандынг! Ну, альбо пачакайце: кніга добрая, але з фондамі ў нас цяжкавата...

Алеся апантана кінулася збіраць з міру па нітцы. Але піярыцца яна не ўмела абсалютна, і тут ужо не маглі дапамагчы ніякія рунічныя ставы. Рэкламнік ад выдавецтва прыкладаўся, але чыста намінальна. Кампанія па зборы грошай захлыналася.

На чарговых вячорках мастачка разгублена спрабавала падбадзёрыць “калегу па творчым цэху”:

\- Слухай, Лесь... Ну не бядуй ты так. Але, тэрміны падціскаюць. Ды адкуль ты ведаеш, сёння капнула пяць рублёў - а раптам заўтра хтосьці возьме ды пералічыць тысячу?

\- Ага, канечне.

\- Разумею, гучыць па-дурному. Але гэта ж так, для прыкладу! Я пра тое, што становішча мяняецца пастаянна, заўсёды ёсць надзея. Ці запасны аэрадром. У тваім выпадку самае горшае - гэта ўсяго толькі адкласці праект і пачакаць, як выдавец сказаў.

\- “Ўсяго толькі”! Ды я ўсё сваё жыццё толькі і раблю, што чакаю! Колькі я ўжо сядзела ды на неба глядзела! - выбухнула Алеся і задрала галаву да столі, быццам гнеўна, а на самай справе спрабуючы закаціць назад раптоўныя слёзы - каб не замуцілі акуляры.

Вось яшчэ чым яна здзіўляла. Увесь час быццам баялася не паспець, абняславіцца (перад кім?). І заўсёды парывалася паставіць на сабе крыж. Ведаў бы хто, наколькі неіранічна.

\- Але гэта ўсё роўна не параза.

\- А што, поспех?

\- Частковы, але ўсё-такі! Глядзі, хтосьці ўжо чытае ўрыўкі, піша водгукі...

\- Ды лепш бы і не пісалі, асабліва некаторыя!

\- Але станоўчых ўсё роўна больш, людзі цікавяцца. І... - Карына сціпла ўсміхнулася: - У цябе ж ужо ёсць гатовае афармленне.

\- Гэта так.

Алеся адразу памякчэла, абняўшы кубак пальцамі, і летуценна расквітнела.

Вокладку малявала Карына. Інакш і быць не магло.

Спачатку дзесяць разоў выбачалася за тое, што «гэта эксперымент» і «я проста зраблю накіды». У выніку настолькі захапілася, што за тры дні ўсё было гатова. А ўзрушаная аўтарка толькі і здолела выдыхнуць:

\- Ну, нічога сабе “накіды”!..

Малюнак быў густы і лёгкі адначасова. Ён заварожваў пераходамі шкляна-блакітнага і лісцяна-зялёнага, залаціста-вохрыстага, і галубіна-шэрага, і жамчужнага. Шматлікія дэталі пераклікаліся з Алесінай манерай пісьма. Будынкі на малюнку былі выразна мінскія, кветнікі і гронкі бэзу таксама. Была там і радыёвышка, і Дом пад шпілем, і чорная котка за рогам дома, і кубак кавы, і прафесар, і бабка на лаўцы, і дзяўчына ў форме, чымсьці падобная да Шцірліца. Але нагрувашчання чамусь не адчувалася. У сінім небе элегантна парыла назва.

\- Гэта падарунак, - сказала Карына: набліжаўся Алесін дзень нараджэння.

Але разлік не апраўдаўся.

Тут была патрэбная нейкая іншая, маркетынгавая, магія. Ёю дзяўчыны не валодалі.

Усё заглухла.

Калі Майсей, убачыўшы бязбожных супляменнікаў, прыйшоў у лютасць, то Алеся абрынулася ў роспач.

Яе «адкрыцці» апынуліся нікому не патрэбныя. Сама яна цяпер паўтарала, што ёй не патрэбна такое жыццё.

Стамброўская відавочна адмежавалася ад навакольнага свету. Яна стала жудасна рассеянай і соннай, казала нешта безуважліва і недарэчы. А магла і днямі не адказваць на паведамленні. На папрокі залівалася няшчырымі выбачэннямі і горача запэўнівала у сяброўскіх пачуццях - каб зноў замаўчаць на тыдзень.

Гэта і непакоіла, і злавала. А нарэшце стала ўспрымацца як нешта нездаровае, але ўжо ў парадку рэчаў.

Да таго часу, пакуль яна не знікла.

Аднойчы Карына раптам спахапілася, што паўза зацягнулася, хацела напісаць - але ўсе профілі ў сацсетках былі выдаленыя. Сэрца ёкнула. А потым ёй патэлефанавалі з пошукавай групы, і вось тут падлога заходзіў ходырам пад нагамі, як зэдлік шыбеніка.

Карына потым доўга стыла: «Што ж я нарабіла...».

Ды ў прынцыпе, нічога. І вінаваціла сябе менавіта за гэта.

Сігнал да пошукаў таксама падала не яна, а нехта з агульных знаёмых. Што дзіўна, яе і апытвалі чыста фармальна, а не як сяброўку, з якой Алеся мела зносіны апошняй. Так, быццам тая старанна яе хавала. Гэта было нечакана і балюча. Але ўсё адно не служыла апраўданнем, як і тое, што ў самой Карыны быў складаны перыяд жыцця: адбылася іх першая сур'ёзная сварка з Пашам.

Аднойчы незадоўга да няшчасця, стомленая ад баёў на асабістым фронце, Карына напрасілася ў госці і, што дзіўна, не напаролася на адмову.

Далей - болей.

Алеся ашаламляльна змянілася. Яна цёпла ўсміхалася, наразаючы пірог, а кватэра ззяла ненатуральнай чысцінёй. Карына засаромелася роспытаў, але вырашыла, што сяброўка сабрала сілы і грошы ў кулак і звярнулася да ўрача - і цяпер ажывае, распростваецца, як патаптаная, ды яшчэ поўная соку трава. Адкрытае пытанне было сарамліва заменены іншым, і Алеся пераможна заявіла, што так, усё наладжваецца, і хутка яна едзе за мяжу.

На ўдакладняючае пытанне яна зрабіла папераджальны жэст далонню і з загадкавай усмешкай ўключыла Земфіру:

Не надо со мною разговаривать, слушайте,

Вы обязательно что-то разрушите,

Если не до основания,

Насобираем цветы и признания...

Громкий смех, так нельзя;

Я люблю вас всех;

Скоро я уеду в другие края...

На гэтай фразе яе вочы з выклікам бліснулі: «Разумееш?». І ніякіх далейшых тлумачэнняў.

Што ж, яны абедзве заўсёды любілі Земфіру, Сурганаву, Начных Снайпераў, нават разам бывалі на канцэртах, Алеся любіла ўсёй душой «Апошнюю казку Рыты». А яшчэ яна вельмі любіла цямніць (хоць гэта не перашкаджала ёй крыўдзіцца на людское неразуменне).

Але на гэтым дзівацтвы не скончыліся.

Карына выйшла з пакоя, а калі вярталася, да яе даляцела гучная размова. Погляд выхапіў знаёмую постаць у яркім святле люстры. Тэлефона ў руках не было: пабліскваючы цёмным экранам, ён ляжаў на стале.

Алеся ўтаропілася ў пустэчу так, як глядзяць на субяседніка - і працягвала ажыўлены «дыялог». І гэта не нагадвала пісьменніцкае прагаворванне фраз для праверкі на гучанне. Тым больш, вочы сяброўкі свяціліся нейкай апантанасцю.

Карна рэзка зніякавела. Яна адхіснулася і потайкі дачакалася наступу цішыні ў пярэднім пакоі, механічна корпаючыся ў сумцы. Потым з паўгадзіны сядзела на іголках перад астылай гарбатай і ўсё-ткі выціснула з сябе пытанне - а Стамброўская не чырванеючы аджартавалася: «Ды гэта так, сеанс сувязі з Цэнтрам!»

Яна ўжо і раней казала пра загадкавы Цэнтр. Гэта было нешта накшталт асабістага філасофскага тэрміна. Яна яго выкарыстоўвала для абазначэння нейкага сэрца, сярэдзіны інфармацыйнага поля. Адтуль «давалі заданні» і «падкідвалі сюжэцікі».

Ну так, вядомая справа... Але ці не загуляліся яна ва ўсю гэтую містыку?

Міжволі падумалася, што тут трэба глядзець ды глядзець, і калі далей так пойдзе, то давядзецца выклікаць «каго варта».

І Карына зазірала яшчэ пару разоў - але тады ёй падалося, што з глузду з’язджае ўжо не сяброўка, а яна сама.

Некалькі разоў у куце пакоя вымалёўваўся аморфны сілуэт - і знікаў, варта было толькі азірнуцца. Кубкі і лыжкі жылі сваім жыццём, і з кухні раз-пораз даносілася прыглушанае, чужароднае бразганне. Бакавы зрок раз-пораз ухопліваў паўзучае варушэнне прадметаў. Часам паветра скажалася, як над вогнішчам, а праз імгненне ўсё зноў было як звычайна.

У кватэры дзеялася чартаўшчына.

А Алеся была ціхамірная і выглядала шчаслівейшай, чым калі-небудзь яшчэ. Калі не лічыць, вядома, пустога, часам ужо зусім нейкага нетутэйшага, позірка.

Ну, а потым яе не стала.

Цяпер, ідучы па набярэжнай Майна, Карына пацепвалася не ад сакавіцкага ветру, а ад каламутнай, вогкай жудасці ўспамінаў.

Алесі хапіліся далёка не адразу - як нелюдзімай старой, што гніе ў замкнёнай кватэры. А калі расчухаліся і замітусіліся, то трупа як раз не знайшлі. Нідзе. Перадсмяротнай запіскі таксама. Роўна як і доказаў, здольных навесці на след. Ад сваякоў зніклай толку не было: з імі яна не падтрымлівала адносіны.

Вядома, думалася пра самае страшнае.

Хтосьці спрабаваў зрабіць з Алесі ахвяру рэжыму і прапіхваў сцвярджэнне, што яе прыбралі за правыя погляды. Гучала як сапраўднае трызненне: яна не цікавілася бягучымі палітычнымі справамі і не займалася актывізмам. Затое ў яе была запамінальная знешнасць валькірыі, якую не псавалі нават цяжкія акуляры на мінус сем. Яе адухоўлены твар так ідэальна падыходзіў для выявы пакутніцы! На шчасце, гэтая нязграбная ды несумленная ідэя не атрымала ніякага ходу.

Іншы варыянт ляжаў на паверхні. Тут адны пачыналі са скрухаю дзівіцца: як, Алеся? Не можа быць! Ніякіх перадумоў! Усё жыццё наперадзе! А іншыя зларадна хмыліліся: ой, так, гэтая Стамброўская - так было відаць, што ў яе не ўсе дома. І Карына нават не ведала, чые словы гучалі больш агідна.

Хоць чыста па адчуваннях яна схілялася да першых. Алеся была не з тых, ад каго чакаеш суіцыдальных дзеянняў. Яна стажыравалася за мяжой, скончыла ФМА, вучыла мовы, займалася творчасцю, цягала жалеза ў зале, ўмела і страляць, і танцаваць сальсу...

Але што гэта рэальна значыла? Ды нічога. Ніхто не ведаў, што ў яе было ў галаве. І ў тым ліку Карына. Яна таксама не магла зразумець, чаму канторская праца і далёкі ад бліскучага пісьменніцкі дэбют - гэта так трагічна. Але раптам яна, нават знаходзячыся побач, праміргала, як раскрываецца пекла?..

Ва ўсялякім выпадку, яе падманула Алесіна бадзёрасць і весялосць.

Але адкуль ёй было ведаць у той самы, фатальны, момант? Гэта потым ужо яна шмат чаго прачытала з мазахісцкай дбайнасцю, учыніла запознены разбор палётаў - што трэба было рабіць, каб пазбегнуць катастрофы.

Дык вось, проста знаходзіцца побач і сачыць. Таму што выходзіць з глыбокай дэпрэсіі з рэзкім наборам вышыні - небяспечна. Вось чалавек распластаны і прыціснуты: няма сіл жыць, але няма сіл і памерці. А вось сілы раптоўна з’явіліся дзякуючы лекам. Але былі выкарыстаныя на тое, каб выйсці ў акно. Вельмі проста. І непапраўна.

Праўда, заставаўся і трэці варыянт развіцця падзей - вельмі малаверагодны, з умоўным хэпі-эндам. І вось з ім і была звязана найбольшая мярзота.

Нажаль, людзі ў краіне знікалі часцей, чым хацелася б, і ўсе з гэтым не тое, каб змірыліся, але прызвычаіліся, так што ў выніку ўсё зацерлася і заслалася паўсядзённым смеццем, як свежая магіла - нанесеным лісцем. Маральныя ўдары таксама рассмоктваюцца, і кожны трэш пераходзіць у разрад страшных гісторый, што захоўваюцца ў спецыяльна адведзеным месцы памяці. У Карыны Алесіна гісторыя таксама перамясцілася ў падобны ж цёмны скляпок і з часам стала нагадваць насланнё і дурман.

Прайшло амаль два гады.

І вось амаль за месяц да нечаканай камандзіроўкі на сайце слоўніка выскачыла рэклама кнігі з прэтэнцыёзнай злавеснай вокладкай - а яна не толькі абурала, але ўсё-ткі і чапляла, і Карына па незразумеламу прымусу сэрца на яе пстрыкнула.

Калі яна ўбачыла знаёмае імя і назву, ўнутры ўсё перавярнулася.

Як, Алесю нарэшце надрукавалі? Але адкуль гэты брыдкі дызайн? Яна жывая? Яна сама так захацела? Звярнулася ў іншае выдавецтва? Ого, ды яе вылучылі на прэмію! Так што, чорт вазьмі, адбываецца ?!

Даць прамыя адказы на ўсю гэтую кучу пытанняў не было каму, але Карына ліхаманкава кінулася гугліць, спадзяючыся хоць бы на ўскосную інфармацыю. І ад таго, што яна выявіла, ёй проста кроў кінулася ў галаву, а кулакі міжволі сціснуліся.

Не, выдавецтва было тое ж самае. Не, Алеся не знайшлася - але гэта ніяк не перашкодзіла прэзентацыі адбыцца. А казалі пра зборнік на здзіўленне шмат. Там і сям былі раскіданыя артыкулы і рэцэнзіі, аздобленыя клішэ: «яркі дэбют», «адкрыццё года», «новае слова ў айчыннай прозе», але найбольш абурала фармулёўка: «самы загадкавы аўтар Беларусі»... А далей пачыналася прываблівая лухта пра тое, што пісьменніца ў сілу нейкіх загадкавых абставінаў эмігравала ці то ў Аўстралію, ці то ў Лацінскую Амерыку, вядзе вельмі закрыты лад жыцця, пра жыццё былое ўспамінаць не жадае, на сувязь выходзіць таксама, але памятае пра родны Мінск і таму пайшла насустрач і дала дабро на публікацыю. Увогуле, сапраўдная бязглуздзіца. Яшчэ і абсалютна бессаромная.

Карына махам накатала велізарны гнеўны ліст. Адказ прыйшоў літаральна на наступны дзень. Выдавец аказаўся надзвычай шчыры, чытай - цынічны. Ён паведаміў, што ў гэтым годзе набор кніг маладых аўтараў выходзіў слабенькім ды нешматлікім, а падавацца на прэмію трэба, і тут якраз трапіўся Алесін рукапіс; а спробы звязацца з пісьменніцай прадпрымаліся, прычым добрасумленна, але поспехам не ўвянчаліся, і таму было прынята адзіна правільнае рашэнне. А вокладка падалася недастаткова моднай і канцэптуальнай, таму і зрабілі новую. Ну, а прыдуманая гісторыя - піяр, самі разумееце.

Наўздагон лісту пілікнуў тэлефон: паведамленне ў вайберы. У абмен на маўчанне прапаноўвалі кампенсацыю. Карына ад яе адмовілася. Роўна як і ад спробаў аднавіць справядлівасць. Папярэдняе паведамленне зараз жа сцёрлі, але за ім замільгацела наступнае: «Вельмі вам спачуваю. Магу толькі суцешыць, што ваша сяброўка пакінула аб сабе рэальна выдатную памяць у выглядзе кнігі».

Вось так вось. Я помнiк сам сабе узнёс нерукатворны...

Замёршы з тонкай яблычнай цыгарэтай ля маста Фрыденсбруке, разгублена гледзячы на канвульсіўныя скокі блікаў ў чорнай густой вадзе, Карына раптам падумала: а калі яна зараз кінецца ў Майн - то што здарыцца пасля? Такая ж агіднасць?

Яна раскручвала ўспаміны, і ўсё мацней сцвярджалася ў меркаванні, што гісторыя яе жыцця падобная на Алесіну значна болей, чым магло падацца...


End file.
